The love that will never be
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: Just a short little fic about Malfoy thinking about a certain Hermione Granger you know ;) (DMHG)
1. beginning

**These characters are not mine, they are Ms Rowlings as you all know.**

Her hair...I must admit that it is kind of big but I bet that it's very soft. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her last year at the Yule Ball with Krum. She was like a fairy. Unfortunately for me I went with Pansy Parkinson. Everyone seems to think that we are dating. But I can assure you that we are definitely not! She's just a very clingy girl.

We have Potions. She's sitting in front of me with Potter and Weasley as usual. She is always with them. Even if I dared I would never be able to go near her. The only time I have been really close to her was in third year when she slapped me hard in the face. That's probably how close I will ever come. Neville is having problems with his potion. Again. He never gets it right! "Oy, everybody take cover, Neville's cauldron is going to blow!" All my fellow Slytherins laugh. I'm their bloody hero. I can Ron talking to Harry. They're talking about me. "Malfoy, the stupid git!" That's what they call me.

"Watch it Weasel, you might wake up one morning looking even uglier than you usually do!" I couldn't help it. It just flew out of my mouth.

Hermione whispers to Ron whose face has turned to like a purple colour. She tells him not to mind what I'm saying. I'm just acting mean like I always do. Ron gives me an angry look but turns back to continue with his potion.

"Ooh, the little Weasel needs his girlfriend to stand up for him!" The whole class is listening now. Soon Snape will notice that no one is paying any attention to him. I continued. "I can't really see why you're dating a Mud blood? Have you got no pride?"

I crossed the line big time there. Ron flew up from his chair and attacked me. I know how to play a situation like this. If I didn't fight back Snape would put the blame for the fight on Weasley. And he did. Weasley got detention and 10 points taken from Gryffindor. Along with the rest of the Slytherins I laughed at him. But I suddenly stopped when she gave me that look that's reserved just for me. A look that says; "Why?" Well I don't know why! How else am I going get your bloody attention?

After class the Slytherins and the Gryffindors split up. But Hermione runs up to me. I become dumbstruck. I have no idea what to say. She gives me a disgusted look and asks me, "Why do you always have to pick on everyone!" I swallow hard. She's waiting for an answer. I have two choices. One. I could tell her the truth. Or two. I can open my big fat mouth and say something stupid. I went with the second choice.

"It's not my fault that the Weasel is such a moron. And you have to admit that Neville sucks at potions!"

Her hand is twitching. It seems like she's going to slap me again. Good I need that. But she didn't slap me. She sighed and walked away from me.

What was I expecting? That she would be happy when I insult her friends? Pansy comes up to me and takes my hand. I don't mind if she does. Let them all think that we are a couple. Pansy and I walk together to the greenhouse number three. This is not going to be a good day. But at least I will see Hermione again in two hours when we have our lesson with Hagrid.

**Review and I'll give you a big huuuug :)**


	2. opportunities

**Okay since you seemed to like this and wanted more here's the update, huge hugs to you who liked this.**

It's strange how you can know so much about someone and really don't know them at all. I know so much about Hermione, how she strokes her hair out of her face when she's annoyed, she chews on her pen when she's concentrating and I even know what kind of shampoo she uses (it smells like coconuts).

Pansy asks me to pass her something, a pair of scissors? I don't know. She laughs at me when I stand there and stares out in the blue. You can't help whom you fall in love with that's true. But it would be easier for me if she just would go and cling on to someone else. The class is dismissed when Crabbe managed to get attacked by one of the plants.

Crabbe follows professor Sprout to madam Pomfrey and the rest of us walks up to the castle. Goyle, not a very bright boy, congratulates me for my "success with the cutest girl in our grade". I agree with him even though I don't mean it and he looks satisfied. It's not hard to be me really. They all expect me to say this and to that like I normally do. Even if I'm not in the mood I do my best to please them. "Never let them see your weakness". Who was it that said that? Must have been my father during one of his "pep-talks". He's doing his best to mould me into something that's just like him. Just let him try.

When we get down to Hagrid's hut he's not there. A sign on the door tells us that he's not feeling well today and the class is cancelled. Harry, Hermione and Ron walk down to the lake. I wish I had friends like that. I make a move to follow them when Pansy thugs my arm and wants me to go to the library with her. "Now where were you heading at?" She talks to me like I'm a child or perhaps a little pep. Anyway I follow her because it's easier that way. I make the math in my head as we walk; I won't have class with the Gryffindors until Friday, which's in 3 days.

It's a mystery how slow the time seems to go when you're waiting for something. But finally Friday came. I look for her in the crowd outside the classroom when we're waiting for Snape. The trio is late, but so is our teacher. When we're all sitting down waiting for today's instructions I try to catch her eye. But she won't look at me. Like I should be surprised.

I once read a book, I don't remember the title, but it had a very good quote. "Sometimes you have to make your opportunities, because if you wait for them to come you will miss out on them and you will stand there and ask yourself why they never came." This was one of those times. I pick up a piece of parchment and I draw a picture of her (not a very good one but it kinda looks like her) and I write a short message, the lines were from a mugglesong by Def Leppard.

_I'm on fire and you're the flame_

_You inspire the road I take_

_You take me to a better place_

_You're the sun and I'm the rain_

_You were raised to be so good_

_I grew up misunderstood_

_We were distant worlds apart_

_Feels so right, it's meant to be_

_Shooting stars and chemistry_

_They unite a beating heart_

I turn the parchment into an origami-bird and send it over to her desc. She looks around in the classroom when it lands in front of her. I try not to stare at her. I made my opportunity. The little smile on her face when she reads the lines is worth it. I hardly doubt she would smile like that if she knew whom it was from. That doesn't matter because her looking like that will have me in Cloud Cuckooland over the weekend. But there will always be Monday again.

**_You know the drill. When you read you review and I give you a huge hug and a cookie : ) _**


End file.
